Motor vehicles, such as a long distance or over the road trucks may not be configured to readily provide heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) needs when parked. Specifically, such vehicles may not provide for a desired air handling, such as air conditioning, when the vehicles are not being driven. For example, if the vehicle is parked and conditioned air is desired, the engine of the vehicle, which drives the associated engine driven air-conditioning unit, may need to be operated. This results in air pollution, sound pollution, and engine wear concerns. As such, there is some need to address issues concerning air conditioning which is typically used when the vehicle is stationary.
Reconfiguring a vehicle to include HVAC equipment may be labor intensive and may require cutting, fitting, or other modification of existing parts. Space constraints within the vehicle may also be problematic.